


as long as you are happy

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Sabé arrived at the restaurant in downtown Theed almost half an hour earlier than they had agreed, during which time she assessed possible threats and risks and asked the waiter to move them to a table in the far corner of the restaurant. It was no longer her job to do that, but she did it anyway...





	as long as you are happy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [desde que você esteja feliz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095295) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Sabé arrived at the restaurant in downtown Theed almost half an hour earlier than they had agreed, during which time she assessed possible threats and risks and asked the waiter to move them to a table in the far corner of the restaurant. It was no longer her job to do that, but she did it anyway.

At the exact hour they had scheduled to meet Padmé entered the restaurant, it took a few seconds for the senator to locate her. The dresses they were wearing had different shades but the cut was surprisingly similar, this disturbed her a little, sometimes Sabé wondered how much of her tastes and mannerisms were her own and how much she had got it from Padmé.

If Padmé noticed the resemblance or thought anything about it she didn't show it and just walked over to Sabé, wrapped her in a long hug and said:

“I missed you, it's been too long since we last meet”

“It was only six months”

“Exactly, six months away from a person I've seen every day for almost a decade, felt like an eternity.”

“I missed you too”

.

.

.

Over lunch Padmé told her about the Senate, her experiences in the clone wars, and Sabé told her as much as she could about her missions as a spy for Queen Jamilia. For most of the conversation Sabé felt a hesitation coming from Padmé, as if there was something she was keeping from her, she eventually decided not to press her and wait for Padmé to tell her whatever was on her mind, and she did shortly after the waiter brought the desserts.

"I got married" Padmé said.

It was only her training and self-control that prevented Sabé from spilling her wine or raising her voice in shock from all the things she thought might be in Padmé's mind that this option had never occurred to her.

“This surprises me, the news of your engagement had not reached me”

"And they probably won't... he's a jedi"

“Anakin Skywalker”

Now it was Padmé's turn to look slightly disconcerted.

"Am I wrong?" Sabé asked.

"No. You're right, but I'm surprised I don't see how you could have predicted this, until our reunion a few months ago had never occurred to me that I could have such a relationship with him. ”

“He kept appearing in our conversations over the years, much more than you would expect from a boy you met for just a few days, your tone might not have been romantic, but there was affection and admiration, from my experience those feelings could easily end up changing into a different kind of love under the right circumstances ”

"I'm still surprised ... you know me so well"

“It was my job to know you” Sabé says but what she really thinks is  _ You were my life _ but she doesn't say and now she's sure she'll never say.

"Do you disapprove of my marriage?" Padmé asks.

"Would it matter if I disapproved?"

"Yes, it would matter to me"

"Well, I always believed that if the jedi had a rule against marriage there was a good reason for it, but I trust your judgment, and if he makes you happy then I'm happy," Sabé said and forced herself to smile. .

Padmé did not return the smile.

"He does, he does ... sometimes" Padmé said with a faraway look.


End file.
